Cloud Strife Vs. Ragna The Bloodedge
Description Final Fantasy Vs Blazblue! You have spiky hair, and a big ass sword so therefore you are automatically bad-ass! Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED! D.B.X! DBX! The sun was shining over a city, as Ragna was walking past. Cloud Strife on the otherhand looked at this bounty, his name was Ragna the Bloodedge. He then walks away in search of this Ragna, as the city was pretty crowded, it was pretty hard to find him.. until Cloud bumped into a white haired man wearing a red trench coat. "Hey watch it!" Ragna yelled out, as Cloud looked at Ragna, then back to the bounty. Cloud wasted no time taking out his Buster Sword and slashing Ragna as he managed to dodge the swing, "Is it a fight you want? I'll give it to you!" (Cue- Final Fantasy VII - Fighting Metal Remix) Cloud quickly rushed at Ragna doing a strong swing, Ragna took out his blade and blocked it. Ragna then pushed Cloud off doing a kick to the stomach following it up with a downwards slash and an uppercut to Cloud's jaw. Cloud staggered back as Ragna rushed at him as he slashed Cloud with blood scythe and doing a powerful punch to his face. "Take this!" Cloud then backed away doing a blade beam at Ragna as he jumped up as he dives into Cloud blade first. Cloud then used Climhazzard to counteract Ragna's attack cancelling it out, Cloud kicked Ragna's head and did a slash that sent Ragna down. "This ends here!" Cloud used Meteorain as meteor-like bolts rushed at Ragna. "Shit!" the attack connected leaving smoke everywhere. Ragna got up, Ragna then rushed foward giving a black-seithr punch with a stream of seithr. Ragna then jumps up and slashes Cloud grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. Ragna then punched Cloud to a wall, "This'll sting!" Ragna was about to do a powerful move, until Cloud threw a rock at his face interrupting him as Cloud rushed at Ragna doing 5 powerful slashes using Climhazzard then slamming it down to the floor. Ragna got up and slashed Cloud as he blocked, Ragna used Blood Scythe to slash Cloud 3 times those of which Cloud blocked. (Cue- Childish Killer II) Cloud kicked Ragna's knee slashing Ragna. He rushed at Ragna doing Cross Slash, Ragna managed to roll out of the way in time and slashed Cloud which he blocked and got in a struggle. black-seither then streamed through Cloud, causing him to back off for awhile. Ragna slashed Cloud with a dark-seithr infused claw multiple times following it up with slashes with his sword. Cloud was seen coughing up blood and looking at Ragna, he flipped his sword putting it on his back. "I'm breaking my limit!" Ragna then engulfed himself in dark aura as they rushed at each other at unbelievable speeds as they were only seen as afterimages. Cloud then hits Ragna with a Cross-Slash grabbing his face and smashing it to a tree, as Cloud then used Omnislash doing multiple slashes, stabs and pierces to Ragna, Cloud finally jumps up with blood dripping from Ragna. "This ends now!" he then drops down slicing Ragna in half. Ragna was sliced in half as Cloud stands there... (Cue- Final Fantasy 7- Victory Fanfare) Cloud spins his sword around in victory. DBX! Results Next Time Category:Roymaster11 Category:Sword Duel Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with Music